battleforces_of_warfandomcom-20200217-history
Belphegor
Belphegor, also known as Bel, is an assassin working for the Vongola Famiglia's independently-run assassination squad, the Varia. Statistics *'Name': Belphegor, Prince the Ripper, Varia Storm Guardian *'Origin': Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *'Gender': Male *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 58 kg *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Mamoru Miyano; Todd Haberkorn Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Bel has a crescent-shaped birthmark on the right side of his stomach which mirrors Rasiel's mark. He has short blonde hair with long bangs and is usually seen wearing the Varia uniform, in addition to a purple striped shirt and a silver tiara that mirrors Rasiel's (Bel wears his tiara on the left side of his head whereas Rasiel's tiara is worn on the right). At present, his hair is styled in a bowl cut. Personality He is known as a battle genius, but his abilities only truly present themselves when he sees his own "royal" blood, which reminds him of the time he stabbed his brother. He displays sadomasochistic tendencies, shown during the Storm Ring Battle when he wanted to turn Gokudera "into a cactus", and also got excited when he himself was injured. Bel is rarely seen not smiling and is characterized by his distinctive "shi-shi-shi" laugh. History Main Skills and Equipment Storm Flames: These are strong red Flames that are highly offensive and, with the assistance of its Disintegration characteristic, can make anything that touches them into decaying and breaking apart, including other Dying Will Flames. The core of a Storm Flame is an ordinary red shade, but the inner layer is a very pale, somewhat pink-like shade of red-white and the outer edges of the Flame are deep crimson. In the manga, the outer edges of the Flames are distinctively dark. *'Disintegration': The Storm Flame's characteristic. It has the power to inflict great damage, minimize the effect of Flame attacks, or even break through other Flames. The Disintegration characteristic represents a destructive nature and power. Knives: Belphegor uses throwing Knives and nearly invisible Wires to confuse and cut his enemies. While his enemies usually concentrate on the Knives, they are either being cut or trapped by the Wires. In the Future, Belphegor is capable of infusing his knives with Storm Flames. *'Wires': Used along with his throwing knives, Belphegor attaches razor-sharp wires to the ends of his knives to cut and, when having thrown many knives, immobilize the opponent as well. *'Cutting Knives Waltz': This is one of Bel's more advanced knife techniques. He first sets up the battlefield with wires, and then uses his Knives in conjunction with the Wires to surround his opponent with countless knives, which then attacks his opponent from all directions, all at once. Box Weapon: Visone Tempesta (Storm Mink): Named Mink. The Storm Flames on its tail have disintegration powers, because of the Storm Flame's Disintegration characteristic. *'Tail Shield': A technique that allows Mink to create a shield of Flames by concentrating its Storm Flames on its tail and then quickly spinning it. The Storm Flame's Disintegration characteristic then negates the damage dealt. *'Fiamma Scarlatta': An attack that allows Mink to instantly create a large-scale Storm Flame wave that can wipe out enemies with the Storm Flame's Disintegration characteristic. Relationships *Xanxus *Superbi Squalo *Lussuria *Leviathan *Viper *Rasiel *Fran Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Varia Members Category:Storm Flame User Category:Vongola Family and Allies Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters Category:Antagonist